<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no title, just love by goatglucose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514191">no title, just love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose'>goatglucose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написан в одно время с этим: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514332<br/>Разные вариации одной идеи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no title, just love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fun fact: когда я это написала мой ник на дайри был волосатая лапа Тёрнера</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дин открыл холодильник и окинул страдальческим взглядом пустые полки. Жрать было нечего, а хотелось ужасно.<br/>
С тех пор как он встретил Эйдана Тернера порядок в его жизни стал чем-то давно забытым и почти мифическим. Только хаос, растущий с каждым днем в геометрической прогрессии. Трейлер был захламлен неубранной одеждой и обувью, кусками сценария, каким то мусором и грязной посудой - в особенности чашками, которые находились на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Эйдан говорил, что это напоминает ему Энни, привидение из сериала, в котором он сам играл вампира. Дин думал, что это сравнение весьма говорящее - он ходил за Эйданом призраком, привязанным к нему, а тот пил его кровь, внимание и энергию. Он вообще его пил. А Дин с каждым днем становился все прозрачнее. Яркости ему добавляло только присутствие Эйдана на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а лучше вообще впритык. Дин любил его, но осознание того, что Эйдан вряд ли ответит ему взаимностью высасывала из него все жизненные соки, а присутствие Тернера и радовало и убивало его одновременно. Он, как мазохист, не хотел его отпускать и на шаг от себя, но каждый раз рядом с ним мучился от двусмысленности фраз и прикосновений. Хотя он мучил себя и без него.</p><p>Тернер как обычно зашел к нему вечером, захватив с собой кучу вредной, но вкусной еды и пива. В последнее время по вечерам Дин только и ел то, что приносил Эйдан и тот иногда говорил, что он стал ему мамочкой.<br/>
- Здравствуй, Энни. - Насмешливо кинул Тернер, расставляя принесенную еду на маленьком столике.<br/>
- Привет, Митчелл.<br/>
- Ты знаешь, что они встречались? В смысле Энни и Митчелл. - Наглая рожа Тернера расплылась в лукавой улыбке. - Правда с сексом было сложновато, но они нашли выход.<br/>
Дин криво усмехнулся. Он уже привык не искать иной подтекст в этих небрежно брошенных фразах, что бы не тешить себя бессмысленными надеждами. Все свои "глюки" он списывал на собственное желание и пристрастность - чего таить, он видел намеки везде. Он устало плюхнулся на диван, приглашая Эйдана присоединиться. Тот не заставил себя ждать и с размаху плюхнулся на мягкие подушки, чуть не разлив пиво. Неспешный разговор как всегда заводил их в самые разные темы, плавно перетекающие из одной в другую. К концу третьей бутылки Дин начал клевать носом и, не без осознания своих действий, привалился плечом к Эйдану, положив отяжелевшую голову ему на плечо. Бороться со сном он долго не смог, да и не хотел, и под тихое бормотание друга уснул.</p><p>Проснулся он от того, что ему было ужасно жарко. Солнце уже вовсю светило в узкое окно, освещая своим лучом прыгающие в трейлере пылинки. Дин попытался двинуться, но ощутил тяжесть и жар чужого тела, которое оплело его со всех сторон. Кое как высвободив руку из крепкого захвата этого волосатого богомола, Дин скинул одеяло и почувствовал, что дышать стало ощутимо легче. Эйдан тут же крепче обнял его, обездвиживая только освободившуюся руку опять.<br/>
- Эйдан. - тихо позвал О'Горман. Тернер что то невнятно промычал, отмахиваясь. Не смотря на всю привлекательность ситуации, Дин ни секунды не сомневался, что это случайность и результат опьянения и едва Эйдан проснется, как отскочит от него как ошпаренный и бросится извиняться.<br/>
Он полежал так пару минут, все еще ожидая ответа, а потом начал сползать с кровати вниз, постепенно освобождаясь из мохнатого плена. Все таки не хотелось ставить друга в неловкое положение, еще испортит их нынешние отношения, которыми Дин и так очень дорожил. Уже на полпути к свободе О'Горман замер, услышав тихое и спокойное "стой". Он поднял голову и наткнулся в совершенно ясный и серьезный взгляд Эйдана.<br/>
- Останься.<br/>
Дин не сразу сообразил, что от него требуется и что вообще происходит, но все же вернулся в исходное положение, попутно обдумывая сон это или ему просто послышалось. Дважды.<br/>
Тернер был вполне осязаем для сна и, решив что лучшего момента все равно не будет, Дин решился провести рукой по волосам на груди, по шее и, убрав прядь непослушных волос, коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Эйдана. Тот вздохнул и выдохнул, медленно моргая.<br/>
- Я идиот? - Скорее констатировал, чем спросил Дин.<br/>
- Ты идиот. - Подтвердил, улыбаясь как сытый кот, Эйдан, и разбил последние сомнения О'Гормана поцелуем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>